Ares' Clone
Ares is the God of War and has a vast array of supreme powers that place him far ahead, in terms of power, than most other Characters of the Never-ending Story. One power he demonstrated on NeS Page 3 was to create an instant Clone of himself. Ares' Clone is fairly unremarkable compared to the original, however, merely impersonating Ares' appearance. However he is usually used for comic effect and he is known for his monotone voice. Description Appearance As a clone of Ares, Ares' Clone would look identical to Ares himselfNeS1 Post 104, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Ares the Writer.. Personality Ares' Clone may have the appearance of Ares but the clone does not have the same personality. Instead Ares' Clone is monotonous in speech, boringNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. and dull-witted, easily guided by others - especially when given things to readNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When speaking he sounds like Ben Stein, who is known for his monotonous droning voiceBen Stein article, Wikipedia.NeS1 Post 110, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Powers and Talents TBA History The Fight of the Century of the Week See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week When the pay-per-view ratings for The Fight of the Century of the Week matches drooped due to the absence of Ares, God of War, himself from the matches the CEO of the pay-per-view demanded his returnNeS1 Post 103, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares, however, blasted the CEO and, instead, created a clone to battle in his place. When Antestarr, Miss Fire and Twin Suns first came across the clone, Miss Fire declared that she disliked clones on account of them always being incredibly boringNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Instead of battling, however, Ares' Clone started to read, using his dull, monotonous voice, to the people of the arena. He began by reading out a roll call of all the Characters featured thus far, major and minor. When his list began to run low, Semievil replaced his reading material with a dictionary to read through insteadNeS1 Post 112, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He was eventually to be involved in a match against Rob X but he slept the whole time and wouldn't wake up, despite being dragged into the arenaNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. This would be interrupted when Semievil gave him a Jehovah's WitnessJehovah's Witnesses article, Wikipedia. flier to read aloudNeS1 Post 127, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When audience members started to convert to Christianity, Semievil decided to change the reading material; this time to the lyrics for the Oklahoma!Oklahoma! article, Wikipedia. musicalNeS1 Post 132, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The Otter realises that Ares' Clone is actually Al Gore and convinces him to go off and debate politicsNeS1 Post 133, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by TheOtter the Writer. though this is attributed to TheOtter turning Ares' Clone into Al GoreAl Gore article, Wikipedia., likely referring to TheOtter the WriterNeS1 Post 134, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Ares' Clone is then, still mistaken for Al Gore, attacked by Sam & MaxSam & Max article, Wikipedia. who just entered the arenaNeS1 Post 135, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Antestarr the Writer.. The Narrator later transformed into Ares' Clone and began to sing Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin'Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin' article, Wikipedia. but stopped when Semievil gave him a rubber ducky and, instead, he began to sing Rubber DuckieRubber Duckie article, Wikipedia. from Sesame Street, the tv showNeS1 Post 217, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clones